mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario
'Mario & Sonic: Olympic Party 2 '''is an installment in the ''Mario & Sonic ''series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch. It features both summer and winter events. Playable Characters Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Toad * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Birdo * Toadette * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Boo * Hammer Bro. * Blooper * Dry Bones * Spike * Koopa Kid * Chain Chomp * Cappy Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Vector * Espio * Charmy * Cream * Big * Rouge * Sticks * Classic Sonic * Omega * Yacker * Chip * Omochao * Orbot * Cubot * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao Friends Series * Austin * Mikayla * Logan * Ellie * Zac * Alex S. * James * Alison * Nick B. * Emma H. * Hunter L. * Hazel * Landen * Anna B. * Chris T. * Katie * Brooklyn * Dillon * Liv H. * John P. * Ryan O. * Josh C. * Carie * Kaitlyn D. Non-Playable Characters Mid-Bosses * Larry Koopa * Roy Koopa * Chief Chilly * Mega Cheep Cheep * Kritter * Eyerock * Lakithunder * Tail Bowser * Kiki * Buzzer * Egg Robo * Egg Pawn * Fake Shadow * Egg Albatross * Wave * Metal Sonic Bosses * Petey Piranha * King Boo * Sorbetti * Gooper Blooper * King K. Rool * Rollodillo * King Lakitu * Bowser * Egg Carrier * Zazz * Zeena * Zavok * Infinite * Egg Emperor * Captain Whisker * Dr. Eggman Other * Toad * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Boo * Dry Bones * Hammer Bro. * Boomerang Bro. * Lakitu * Spiny * Thwomp * Pokey * Angry Sun * Penguin * Cheep Cheep * Urchin * Porcupuffer * Huckit Crab * Rambi * Tiki Goon * Octoguy * Octoomba * Lava Bubble * Goomba Tower * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Flicky * Tux * Porker * Chirp * Egg Pawn * Egg Flapper * Motobug * Egg Hammer * Crabmeat * Chopper * Zomom * Buzzer * Orca Whale * Marine * Mighty * Ray * Aaron * Dylan P. * Nolan P. * Zack * Corden * Caleb R. * Zach M. * Patrick * Brandon C. * Aj * Brendan G. * Trent S. * Jaime * Joe L. * Dan * Carson * Evan C. * Jarrett * Elliot * Hosley * Reed * Trevor T. * Brad L. * Mason * Kaitlin * Jasmine F. * Arika * Gracie * Hailey S. * Becca * Emily B. * Hannah C. * Cassidy * Leah H. * Kristi * Maddie M. * Sarah B. * Liv H. * Shannon * Kylan * Emma B. * Anna F. * Theresa * Haven * Kimmie * Bridget * Sarah M. * Makaila * Link * Zelda * AiAi * MeeMee Boards There are 24 boards in the game. There are 8 Mario boards, 8 Sonic boards, 6 Olympic boards, and 2 bonus boards. Mario Series * Mushroom Kingdom * Desert Hills * Sherbet Land * Sparkling Waters * Jungle Japes * Boulder Bowl Galaxy * Cloudtop Cruise * Bowser's Lava Lake Keep Sonic Series * Green Hill * Desert Ruins * Cool Edge * Emerald Coast * Luminous Forest * Rail Canyon * Sky Babylon * Death Egg Olympics * Beijing * Vancouver * London * Sochi * Rio * Pyeongchang Bonus Boards * Hyrule * Monkey Target Events * 100m Sprint * 400m Sprint * 110m Hurdles * 300m Hurdles * 4x100m Relay * 4x400m Relay * Long Jump * Triple Jump * Hammer Throw * Javelin Throw * Discus Throw * Pole Vault * High Jump * Uneven Bars * Trampoline * Vault * Balance Beam * Rings * Rhythmic Gymnastics * 100m Freestyle Swimming * 4x100m Freestyle Swimming * Synchronized Swimming * Water Polo * Canoe Sprint 1000m * Rowing - Single Sculls * Sailing * Kayaking * Beach Volleyball * Equestrian * Table Tennis * Tennis * Badminton * Basketball * Football * Rugby Sevens * BMX * Cycling - Team Pursuit * Fencing * Shooting - Pistol * Skeet * Archery * Handball * Field Hockey * 3000m Steeplechase * Race Walk * 5K * Alpine Skiing Downhill * Alpine Skiing Giant Slalom * Ski Jumping Large Hill * Moguls * Ski Cross * Biathlon * Snowboard Parallel Giant Slalom * Snowboard Slopestyle * Snowboard Cross * Halfpipe * Speed Skating 500m * Short Track 1000m * Short Track Relay * Figure Skating * Ice Hockey * 4-man Bobsleigh * Skeleton * Luge * Curling * Dog Sled Race Music Music can be used in either the events or the boards. With that, there are a total of 80 songs in the game. Songs are listed in the order in which you unlock them. Mario Series * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * New Donk City from Super Mario Odyssey * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Plucky Pass Beginnings from Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker * Main Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Staff Roll from Super Mario Odyssey * Main Theme from Super Mario 64 * Daisy Circuit from Mario Kart Wii * Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy * Mangrove Cove from Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS * Flower Garden from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island * Slider from Super Mario 64 * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy * Try, Try Again from Mario and Luigi: Dream Team * Snow Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Rail Lift from Yoshi's Story * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Jump Up, Super Star! from Super Mario Odyssey * Main Theme from Super Mario Land * Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 * Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 * The Great Tower Showdown 2 from Super Mario 3D World * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Ending Theme from Super Mario World * Staff Roll from Super Mario 64 * Staff Roll from Mario Kart Wii Sonic Series * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Rooftop Run - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Spring Yard from Sonic the Hedgehog * Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors * The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World * Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Lost Valley from Sonic Forces * Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush * Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 * Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles * Emerald Beach from Sonic Battle * Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings * His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance * Hi-Spec Robo Go! from Sonic Mania * Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD * Windmill Isle - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Theme of Eggman from Sonic Adventure * Fist Bump from Sonic Forces * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 * Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes * Friends from Sonic Mania * Windy and Ripply... for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 * Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Free from Sonic Free Riders * Windy Hill from Sonic Lost World * Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R * White Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 * Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure * Diamond Dust from Sonic 3D Blast * The Light of Hope from Sonic Forces * Security Hall from Sonic Adventure 2 * The World Adventure from Sonic Unleashed * Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 * Speak With Your Heart from Sonic Colors